Behind these Castle Walls
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Weiss Schnee is the Heiress and second child to the Schnee Family of the Renound Atlas Kingdom. As Long as she could remember she has been a bird in a cage, locked up and used for the benefit of her father. Her only comfort behind these walls of Stone was a Fanuns girl that was bought on her 10th birthday.
1. Castle walls

Cat: RWBY

Title: Behind these Castle Walls

Rating: M

Pairing: Currently taking suggestions for pairings

Summary: Medevil/Steam Punk. Weiss Schnee is the Heiress and second child to the Schnee Family of the Renound Atlas Kingdom. As Long as she could remember she has been a bird in a cage, locked up and used for the benefit of her father. Her only comfort behind these walls of Stone was a Fanuns girl that was bought on her 10th birthday

So I got this bad habit of getting crap stuck in my head. Don't know why, it just sits there unless I write it down. 9/10 I either delete it or I forget about it. However this is one of two that I've had stuck for a while. I'm uploading this along with another one mostly due to the need to clear some space in the top of my dome. Honestly these might not go anywhere, but I was board.

I do not own RWBY in any way shape or form

"My name is Ruby," speech

 _"The world of men is no place for the likes of you," thought/Flashback_

000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Silver Eyed Wolf

 **Location: City of Mantle, Kingdom of Atlas**

 **Place: Slave markets**

 **Time: 1000**

The Slave Markets were one of the most profitable markets in all of the Greater Atlas Kingdom. While Slavery was outlawed in the Kingdoms of Vale and Minagare they were open markets in Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas. The City of Mantle was called the Slave capital of Remnant. Due to the cold weather Atlas was Famous for year round the Auction House was kept warm, while the slave pits were kept crisp. Not enough to harm those in bondage, but enough to make sure the idea of revolt was just that an idea. Year round nobles, merchants, military officials, and 'others' could be seen buying, trading, and selling humans, Elves, Dwarfs, and Fanuns for a profit. It is where we find the Most powerful Noble/Merchant Family in Atlas currently. Jacques Schnee his 16 year old Daughter Officer Cedet Winter, His 8 year old Son Whitly and his 10 year old daughter Weiss.

The Slave markets always disgusted her to no ends. Weiss didn't show it on her face, but the idea of another in bondage sickened her to no end. Having been raised as the Prime Heiress after Winter chose to learn under the teaching of the Military she had certain expectations placed upon her by her father. She had to dress, talk, and act a certain way when out in public. Weiss was quite a beautiful girl and Already several Noble and Merchant Houses were bidding for her hand to either themselves, sons or grandsons. While not quite tall she still had a ways to go before she hit purity, Long white hair that was pulled into a ponytail off to the side, ice blue eyes, and snow pale skin, wearing a blue floor length dress, a heavy white winter parka, and finally white winter gloves, and heeled shoes.

The clothes were mostly for show and did little to warm her, but such was the life of she, hailed thought the Kingdom of Atlas for her skills in Song, dance and politics. As Weiss looked around the pits for her birthday gift. For as long as she could remember The Schnee's had always owned a pletura of slaves from pleasure-givers to brutes that fought in the gladiator pits. However they were not here for any of those. They were there for a playmate. Weiss had been so lonely ever since Winter had gone off to the training academy to become a military officer, and Whiteley was always shadowing Jacques to learn the business side of the family. Weiss herself was left in the care of several teachers and the Families head butler Klien. A man who earned his freedom years ago, but chose to remain in the employ of the Schnee Family.

Jaques had talked to the Pit master and Owners of several slaves. Thanks to some 'lien' exchanging hands he was given run of the place to see if there was anything that caught his children's eyes. While they were there they were accompanied by guard. Weiss signed as she was lead to the children by a female. As she looked at the many children and teens all seemed to be either angry or sad. As she walked around the cages she stopped as she looked into one in particular.

Sitting there wrapped up in a red clock was a girl just a few years younger then herself. Her face was round, her black hair had splashes of crimson at the tips, two puppy like ears at the top of her head round silver eyes, wearing a brown tunic and pants that were noramlly given to slaves. But the thing that intrigued Weiss was that the girl was smiling. She was shivering due to the cold, she had brusies on her body from the conditioning training, but she was smiling.

"Your eyes... they're Silver," said Weiss almost intraced by the eyes of the girl.

"I know. Aperently that along with the fact i'm a wolf Fanuns makes me a 'rare commodity'. Whatever that means," said the girl.

"You girl... why do you smile even such conditions?" asked Weiss refering to the cage

The girl smiled at her. "My sister always told me that a smile always makes everything better," said the girl.

"I see. What is your name?" asked Weiss.

"Ruby," said the girl.

"Well Ruby... how would you like to come home with me?" asked Weiss.

A few moments later the papers were signed, 300,000 lien changed hands, and Ruby No name was officially transferred over to Weiss Schnee as her property.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

And cut. Short and not so sweet. I may make this a thing i may not.


	2. Holiday in Argus Pt 1

Cat: RWBY

Title: Behind these Castle Walls

Rating: M

Pairing: Currently taking suggestions for pairings

Summary: Weiss Schnee is the Heiress and second child to the Schnee Family of the Renounced Atlas Kingdom. As Long as she could remember she has been a bird in a cage, locked up and used for the benefit of her father. Her only comfort behind these walls of Stone was a Fanuns girl that was bought on her 10th birthday

Yo everyone. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. In addition to figuring out the pairings I'm trying to figure out if I should add Grimm or not. I can go either way with it, but for now I'm not sure if I should go that route. I'll put a poll up in my profile and let you decide. Other then that let's get it on!

Review Response

 **Timrock99:** I'm honestly considering all pairing for this story, i'm going to drop pairing hits upwards until chapter 5 at least

 **Merendinoemiliano:** Glad you enjoyed it

 **Ponybucket717:** glad you think so.

"Hi, my name is Ruby,"

 _"Ruby you dolt," thought/Flashback_

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: Holiday in Argus Pt 1**

 **Location: 10 miles outside of Argus**

 **Place: Schnee Manor**

 **Time: 1600 (Monday, Capricorn 11th)**

The normal weather in Atlas was cold. A normal day could range from as low as 20 degrees to as high as 50. That made the winters in Atlas and the continent of Solitas harsh. Harsher then any other location in the world. It was one of the reasons that Willow Schnee, Daughter of Nicolas Schnee and previous heiress to the family chose to take her children to Argues during the Winter months due the extreme cold. There manor in Argus was nothing like the one in Atlas, but then again that Manor had stood for over eight generations.

The Manor in Argus stood on nearly 30 arches of land just outside of the main city, it was large enough to house 20 people with ease. The bricks of the manor were made to allow heat to stay inside of the manor in the winter, while allowing cool air in during the summer. Even with the advances in technology by the Elves, when it came to DUST no one was better then the Schnee Family. Since it was only the beginning of winter the snow had yet to fall, but people had predicted that snow would fall within the next week. For this reason allow Willow had ordered her servants to gather enough food to last a snow storm. They wouldn't be back for at least another hour since they took the carriage to gather food.

Oh how she hated the world they lived. Even though the Four Kingdoms of men, The Kingdom of Fanuns, the 3 halls of Dwarves, and the Elven Hierarchy were at peace, small outbreaks of violence happened between not only villages, but along the boarders and between factions of nobles as well. The only kingdom that didn't have problems enforcing peace was Vale, and that was only due to the fact that they were considered to be the most forward kingdom when it came to relations with all races, wheres Atlas wasn't good friends with the 'lower races' as the Council and Queen deemed.

Willow sighed as she looked at the sparing arena were her daughter and her personal servant were currently sparing. Even after 7 years Willow could hardly believe everything that had happened in the world. Atlas had expanded it's territory from not only Solitas and Anima, but ot the edges of Sanus, putting the Kingdom of Vale and the Elven Hierarchy on edge. Menagarie was 'training' a new special unit that was to bring force the Ideals of Fanuns, and the Drwavan Empire was on the brink of war with Vacuo for moving in on their mountain/cavern homes at the edge of Dragona and Sanus. (1)

That was all world news. For now she was focused on her child and her playmate.

Weiss hadn't grown much in height, standing at only 5'2" with solid C-cup breasts, nowhere near her own DD-cup, she had grown her hair out and were it not in her normal ponytail off to the side of her head it would reach her well past her waist, her ice blue eyes were often narrowed in either disappointment or annoyance. She currently wore a fighting skirt, that was slight up the right side a contrast to her dominant left side, along sleeve white shirt, and combat high heels, Her weapon of choice was her grandfather's rapier Myrtenaster. Specialty designed to use dust.

Ruby was honestly a surprise when it came to not only the height department, but her bust size as well and she still had growing to do. She stood at 5'3" with a generous C-cup, a trim figure, and delicious looking thighs, her silver eyes however were the main attraction, she had grown her hair our to reach her shoulder blades, she currently wore a black skin tights, a red long sleeve shirt and a choker with a dust lock and the sign for the Schnee family on the front. Ruby's sword of choice was a blue steel short sword, with old runic style carving on them, and a special false bottom that would allow for the usage of DUST (2)

Ruby blocked a thrust from Weiss, before slashing at the heiress. Weiss danced to the side, and used her right hand to 'write' in the air summoning a glyph to try and trap Ruby. Ruby jumped into the air, before reaching into a pouch and grabbing a small red crystal and popping it into her mouth before biting down on it, breaking it. Ruby opened her mouth and unleashed a flaming 'howl' at Weiss who changed the charmer in her weapon to a ice-blue and unleashed a burst of ice to create a wall of ice. The flames hit the ice and spread throughout the area and disburse before Ruby landed and put both hands on her sword. Weiss landed and raised her own rapier reader to do battle again. The air was tense between them for a moment, before Ruby sighed and stabbed her sword into the ground. This made Weiss raise a brow at her personal servant and one of her only friends in the entire world.

"Why did you two stop?" asked the Head guard of the visiting Schnee's. A grizzled Atlas War vet of about 50 years old.

 _"Damn. Why did he have to ask questions," thought Weiss knowing that she would have to be stern with her friend to please the old bastard._

"What in the name of the Creator Oum are you doing Ruby?" asked Weiss putting her hands on her hips.

"Slacking off in her training," said the Vet, behind his helmet.

"We've been at it for over an hour. Can we take a break Mistress Weiss?" asked Ruby whined as her ears went flat on her head.

Weiss glared at Ruby. "You know how my father feels about us slacking off in our training Ruby," said Weiss.

Ruby shivered hearing Master Jacques's name. The man wasn't only harsh with his slaves, but his family as well. He personally paid the best of the best to train the personal servants of each member of his family for their protection. Weiss and Winter were the only ones who bothered to learn how to fight as well. Winter more so because she had joined the military. The only person willing to stand up to him was his eldest child, commander of the Atlas Special forces, and secretary to Supreme General Ironwood, Major Winter Schnee.

"Weiss take a break. We are on holiday after all," said Willow taking a spit of her wine.

"Lady Schnee, Lord Schnee left specific instructions for Lady Weiss and her pet," said the Vet as he glared at ruby though his visor. "They are to train for at least 3 hours baring any injuries that would befall Lady Weiss,"

"My husband is away on business in the Kingdom of Mistral and won't be returning here or our home in Atlas for several months as he is currently conducing a trade agreement as well as a trying to open a Mine in the Fanuns Republic. I'm sure that one day cut short of training won't hurt," said Willow as she swirled her glass, before taking another sip

"Do as you please Lady Schnee, but I will increase the training tomorrow!" spat the Vet.

Weiss gave a hollow stare at her mother. "Fine, but I expect you to be meet me at the indoor hot springs so you can help me wash the grime and sweat off," said Weiss as she sheathed her sword and began to walk away

Ruby quickly sheathed her blade,before bowing to Weiss at the hip. "As you command Mistress," said the Wolf girl.

Ruby followed after her mistress, at the respectable distance of four paces and slightly off to the right, but also the perfect distance to unsheathe a sword and take her head. Honestly if Ruby really wanted to she could easily kill Weiss in their many spars, Ruby while only a few years younger then Weiss was just as skilled if not more so then her daughter was. Of course that wasn't counting the things said and done in the privacy of Weiss's room or her own room for that matter.

Willow smiled as she took another sip of her wine. Argus was going to be interesting this winter.

 **Location: Argus**

 **Place: Schnee Manor- Underground hot springs**

 **Time: 1627** **(Monday, Capricorn 11** **th** **)**

Weiss shed the sparing clothes as did Ruby, They quickly showered off any sweat they had left over from their spar. Since the manor was built over a natural hot spring it never got cold and was quite nice year round, but as an added measure, purified Blue DUST as well as Refunded Red was used to keep the waters as clean and pure as possible. In addition the the shower that was off to the side and connected to the spring, heated rocks were placed in strategic locations for the best and most desired effects. (3)

"You were holding back Ruby," said Weiss in annoyance as she undid the elegant ponytail of hers. "I thought I asked you not too?

Ruby laughed slightly as she washed her ears. "What did you expect me to do Weiss?. Especially with that guardsmen watching. You know how much that guy hates me after I clawed out his left eye," said Ruby.

Weiss sighed, before standing behind Ruby and wrapping her in a hug. "The only reason you weren't punished was because he came after you. And no one hurts my Ruby," said Weiss kissing Ruby's cheek.

This was nothing new to the two as they had been best friends for the last 4 years. While Weiss did own Ruby she thought of her as a friend first. Jacques saw Ruby as nothing, but another animal. One that he had 'left' alone until she was more 'ripe' for the picking. Jacques had several 'exotic pets' that he liked to play with. It was well known that he had tastes in the more despicable side of things, but many of his business partners overlooked that. Even the Atlas Military simply due to the DUST and weapons they provided. The Atlas political scheme was shaky at best due to the two opposing sides. The minority of who were trying to get the laws of Slavery abolished as Barbaric, were having trouble since the Politicians and 'Old Guard' saw it as a must. Even with the Kingdom of Vale, the Elvin Hierarchy, and the Republic Of Menagaire backing them, it was a slow process. Especially with Atlas more or less controlling the Dust trade throughout the Human Kingdoms.

before they wrapped thin towels around their bodies. And entered the warm waters of the hot springs. They sat there just enjoying the company of each other. Ruby took a handful of Weiss's hair and began to comb though it gently as possible, while Weiss treasured her voice above her hair, it was still treated as a treasure. The last person who damaged Weiss's hair was disciplined harshly by Jacques for damaging 'his progeny'.

After finishing washing Weiss's hair, Ruby got out the springs and sat on the heated rocks as Weiss undid her towel and lay bare on her stomach, Ruby straddled Weiss's waist and began to massage her shoulders. Weiss moaned at Ruby's magic touch. Ruby's hands were soft and they worked the small stress knots in Weiss's body, as Ruby moved down Weiss's back Weiss's did her best to stifle her moans on pleasure. Even if there was nothing sensual about what the two were doing, the wolf-girls hands evoked pleasure in Weiss, Ruby came to the spot just above Weiss's waist and backside and got off of Weiss, to massage her legs and butt. As Ruby touched Weiss's ass and thighs Weiss bit her lip to stop her moans from escaping. One of Weiss's major pleasure points was her ass, and Ruby's work was making her wet as it always did. It was a good thing they were next to the springs and Weiss was still fairly wet. As Ruby did the inside of her thighs Weiss couldn't stop her back from arching as she came. While not a mind blowing Orgasm, it was still good enough to zap her of her strength for a minute or two as her vision cleared. As it did Weiss looked at the smirking wolf girl.

Weiss glared at Ruby. "I hate it when you do that," said Weiss with a heavy blush.

"Your the one who told me to do that when were alone. It's not my fault that you like to have your ass played with," said Ruby playing innocent.

Weiss blushed, before grabbing her towel and sinking back into the water to allow her pleasure filled body to come back to Remnant. Ruby joined her mistress in the springs trying not to laugh as her blush never left her face.

 **Location: Argus**

 **Place: Schnee manor front entrance**

 **Time: 1730**

The carriage pulled up to the Manor as Klein looked at his pocket watch, even as the snow began to fall and the winds picked up. Klein narrowed his eyes as he looked at the carriage.

The driver of the carriage jumped off as other servants began to unload the carriage. He stood at 6'0 with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back, a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, pointed ears that signified him as an Elf, wearing a light blue, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and white cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar, white pants, and heavy boots, On his waist was a recuvred sword with a 20 inch blade and a hilt that was nearly as long, and a forearm shield with the schnee emblem (4)

"Your 25 minutes late Ren," said Kelin as his eyes went from blue to yellow. "As Mistress Willow's personal guard you shouldn't be away from her longer then needed Ren,"

Ren went to one knee with his head lowered. "I'm sorry Master Klein, but the weather, became inclement we had to slow down," said Ren.

"Very well. Report to Lady Willow and make a full report," said Klein.

"Yes Master Klein," said Ren," said Ren making his way into the manor

As Ren walked though the manor he took note of the 30 guardsmen and 70 servants/slaves that were all throughout the manor. The main house was not ment for them, they just worked to maintain it. No. They had their own quarters several hundred paces from the main manor in an ajasent building that could house 200 slaves and servants easily. How Ren hated this life. Having been in the employee of the Schnee family for almost 10 years, he only wanted to see his friend again... at least on the rare occasions she wasn't forced to warm Jacques bed.

Ren shuck his head of those thoughts as he cliched his fist. He knew that were it not for the Slavers and the Schnee family he and his friend would have frozen to death the first winter they were alone in the wilds of Anima. That didn't stop his anger and resentment from being known however. And Jaquces made it his mission to mess with the young elf's mind at times. The mind of a lesser creature.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Ren sighed. Anger was not the way.

Ren knocked on the study door that belonged to willow. Hearing a soft enter Ren entered the study to find Willow looking over documents that pretanted to the sell of Dust in the region. Willow looked at Ren as she removed her glasses and smiled at the young elf boy. Before getting up and walking around the desk. Each member of the Schnee family was allowed a personal servant/guard. While Willow disliked the idea immensely, she couldn't deny that her chosen was easy on the eyes.

Ren fell to a knee. "Mistress Willow," said Ren not daring to met her eyes.

"What have I told you about calling me that in Private Ren?" asked Willow allowing him to get to his feet.

"I'm sorry Willow, but you know as well as I do how Mas... Jacques feels about you having me as a servant. He believes that I'm to... tempting with my 'freakish' mystic abilities," said Ren.

Willow put a hand on his chin, before kissing him. "Let him think that. He himself has a servant that he constantly sleeps with. I can't remember her name at the moment," said Willow as Ren picked her up by her thighs and sat her on the desk before attacking her neck.

"I believe her name was Neon," said Ren as he opened her robe exposing her large breasts to him.

Willow gasped as Ren pawed at her chest. "Why bother thinking about it, when I won't remember anything for the next several hours," said Willow.

As Willow said, nothing was heard from the office, but moans and groans of pleasure. Just another duty of a slave in the Schnee House.

000000000000000000000000

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be out soon... At least as soon as I can do it

A/N

1: I needed a name for the Dragon shaped landmass that is the ONLY continent in RWBY with no name, as far as we know, and trust me I looked hard for a name.

2: Frado sword, lord of the Rings. The only thing I really know about it is from watching the original Lord of the Rings movie, which I'm really not that big a fan of, also I do not own.

3: Refined and purified are to different things in this story. It's like the difference between cut and uncut. It's a bit hard to explain, but just know that Refined is more or less for man made, and pure is just the impurities such as earth and metals removed, but reforged into just Dust and not refined using anything extra.

4: The sword of Prince Nubua from Hellboy 2: the Golden army, which I do not own. i thought it as cool as hell though


	3. Holiday in Argus pt 2

Cat: RWBY

Title: Behind these Castle Walls

Rating: M

Pairing: Currently taking suggestions for pairings

Summary: Weiss Schnee is the Heiress and second child to the Schnee Family of the Renounced Atlas Kingdom. As Long as she could remember she has been a bird in a cage, locked up and used for the benefit of her father. Her only comfort behind these walls of Stone was a Fanuns girl that was bought on her 10th birthday.

Hey guys I hope you've enjoyed this story up to now. Merry Christmas To all who Celebrate Christmas and a Happy Holidays to everyone else.

 **Bill Gopher:** Thanks for that info. As I said before i'm not a fan of Lord of the Rings

 **The Shadow977:** I messed up on that. That was the temperature on a summer Day in Atlas, not in winters. Winter's can get into the -20's.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** I hope you enjoy it

My name is Ruby," speech

" _The World of men is no place for the likes of us," thought/ Flashback_

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Holiday in Argus pt 2**

 **Location: Argus**

 **Place: Schnee Manor**

 **Time: 0700 (Tuesday, 12 Capricorn)**

Ren awoke from his slumber and looked around the massive room that belonged to Lord and Lady Schnee. Ren got out of the bed and looked at Willow. He was no stranger to warming her bed as he often did in the Schnee Manor back in Atlas, but there she had a special room in the west wing that was for her time with Ren. It was an open secret among the other slaves that Ren was her 'pet' and was often treated better then most would expect. Raising from the bed, Ren grabbed his clothes and went to shower. While he didn't hate his time with Willow he didn't exactly enjoy it either. Physical pleasure was a given, but emotional and even spiritual pleasure never came to him when he was with Willow. Although she was amendment that the slaves were 'servants' that didn't stop the fact that she still owned them at the end of the day. It was one of his few contention points with his fellow slave Ruby.

Dressing in his clothes and slipping the sword on his side Ren made his way out of the room, after making sure that no one was around and walked to the kitchen and dining hall were the servants were already up and moving about preparing for the day. Ren took a seat at the kitchen table were he took out some documents and looked them over. Aside from his duties as the guard and personal slave of Willow Ren also served as part of the procurement teams when they went to the markets.

"Eight tons of sorted meats and fish, ten tons of floor, several hundred pounds of uncooked rice, grains, and other such foods. We should be alright until the storm kills over in about 6 days," said Ren putting the

"And if your wrong Ren?" asked Ruby walking into the kitchen and sitting next to Ren.

Ren eyed his friend and 'spiritual' sister. She wore a white high-neck decolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit retains the use of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an over-bust corset with red strip holding it in place thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black high heeled boots contain four straps and buckles apiece.

"Then I'll have to make a supply run into Argus. Not to mention I still haven't gone over the supplies for the Solstice party that Lady Willow wants to throw next week," said Ren getting up.

"Maybe I could help you Ren out with your duties Ren," said Ruby.

Ren smiled at Ruby, before giving her a small kiss on the forehead, before petting her head making her blush. "It's fine Ruby. Just focus on your training and studies with Weiss. After all one day I'm sure you'll be free of this place," said Ren turning and walking away.

Ruby sighed as she went over to the cooking staff and asked about the preparations for the guard men's meals as well as their own. Often times Ruby and Ren would eat last, even if Willow and Weiss insisted on them eating with them. While Willow was the Lady of the house the Head of the Guard was not a man to test.

Captain Arnold Von Gelb walked into the kitchen dressed in plain clothes If one were to look at him without his armor and such they would find that his face was mard with scars of battles past. He stood at 6'3" with a body built like a tank, even at the age of 50. His right eyes was jade in color, his hair was salt and pepper in color that was cropped short in the traditional Atlasin style, a short bread, and four gashes across his left eye, courtesy of a 13 year old Ruby, he wore a blue long sleeve tunic, white fitted pants, and leather boots. On his waist was a long sword witting inside of a blue sheathe, as well as a pistol that officers of the Atlas Military were given upon release from service. While Gelb was the 'protector' of the Schnee family he enjoyed perks that Jacques let him have. His own personal slaves that he kept in his room for pleasure. However unlike Jacques who brought and sold all walks of life Gelb only had a taste for Fanuns girls. It was one of the reasons he had come after Ruby.

"Captain Gelb," said Ruby bowing slightly

Gelb turned to Ruby with a glare. "I take it that all the food has been checked and monitored for any and all foreign substances pet?" asked Gelb using the name Ruby hated to be called most.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth, but kept then from extending. Most Fanuns had human features aside from their animal appendages that marked them as such. However some Fanuns tended to show signs of 'feral regression' when their anger or stress reaches certain levels. Feline and Canine Faunus were prime examples of this.

Ruby sighed as she turned away from the captain. "Everything is clean no a hint of anything foul inside of it sir," said Ruby.

Gelb nodded his approval."Good. We don't need the ladies of the Schnee Family poisoned or harmed in anyway. Also get a maid to my room to help out my personal girl Neon. I might have been a bit hard on her last night," said Gelb as he turned away and left to go and get his men trained up.

"How I hate that man!" growled Ruby.

"Please calm down Mistress Ruby," said another Faunus girl. She was a Cow Faunus as evidenced by her horns.

Ruby sighed. "I can't help it. Anytime her gets annoyed at me he takes it out on poor Neon," said Ruby as she grabbed some water and towels.

"I'll do it Mistress Ruby," said a random maid bowing to her. She was of Elven descent, but of the Dark-elf sub-race, her hair long and dark, tied into a perfect french braid, and her eyes were the color of sapphires.

Ruby sighed as she heard herself called Mistress. She and Jaune enjoyed a few perks as being personal slaves/servants, to the ladies of the house. They were also trained in the art of combat to act as guards for their respective Mistress as well as in admnistrative duties. They were even allowed their own rooms close to that of their Mistress's in case they were needed. A room that many of the others would kill to get there hands on.

"Thank you Maya. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and wake up Mistress Weiss

Entering the room, Ruby saw that her Mistress was sleeping soundly. Ruby smiled, before walking over to Weiss. Leaning down she gave Weiss a kiss, before moving her tongue into her mouth. Weiss moaned in her sleep as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Ruby, before wrapping her arms around Ruby and pulling her down into the bed as Weiss pawed at Ruby's covered mounds. Ruby moaned and tried to resist the temptation to undress and ravage Weiss, had she been in something just a little easier to pull off she would have. Pulling back from the kiss Ruby smiled at Weiss.

"Morning Weiss," said Ruby.

"Good morning Ruby. You know how to wake a girl up," said Weiss getting out of bed and starching.

"You taught me well Weiss," said Ruby.

Ruby held back a smirk as she looked at Weiss's naked body. Weiss normally slept in a baby blue gown, but with just her mother and herself there without fear of Jacques entering her room at random she was free to walk around naked. A site tht ruby enjoyed, especially looking at her ass. Ruby wasn't sure if she was conditioned to like girls or not by Weiss, but she did enjoy the site of the Older girl bare naked way to much to pass it off as conditioning. Weiss gather her bath robe and clothes and made her way down to the hot springs to wash.

"What is on the menu for breakfast today Ruby?" asked Weiss.

"Eggs, sunny side up, french toast with a coupes amount of jelly, bacon, link sausages, freshly cut green apples without the skins, and your choice of juice, coffee, or hot chocolate," said Ruby.

Weiss cut on the shower and allowed it to cascade down her body. The warm waters woke her up and was nice when the weather outside was so... uninviting. The snow fall and heavy winds had slowed significantly since about midnight, however a light wind and snow still fell. Weiss actually hated the cold. Even as a native of the northern most part of the world, it was to cold to her liking. If she had her way her family would live in Argus. Jacques had other ideas.

Stopping the shower Weiss exited as Ruby handed her a towel to dry off with. Once she finished drying off she quickly dressed in a glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem floor length and split to her thigh on one side, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat.

over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

The Duo exited the showers and made their way to an offset dining hall that had a table that was small and round. Small enough to seat 5 people with a massive breakfast. Sine it was only Willow and Weiss there this time Geld was offered a seat at the table, but he declined to eat with his men.

"What do you have planned for today Weiss?" asked Willow as Ren handed her her plate.

"Training and studying. Even though it's the Holiday's I'll be returning to the Academy Soon and I have to finish Professor Blu's ," said Weiss as she had her own plate put before her.

"Will Ruby and Ren be partaking in studies with you?" asked Willow taking a bite of her eggs.

"Ruby will but not Ren. He will be attending training with Gald and his guards," said Weiss having looked over Ren's schedule to see if he could join them. "What about the party you were planning for The Solstice?"

"I'll be amending the dates for the Annual Solstice party. The snow complicated things a bit. We were under the impression that it wasn't suppose to snow for at least a week. Will have to push it back. We've already sent out the invitations to those who would be in attendance," said Willow.

Weiss nodded as she took a bite of her toast. "That's nice. At least you won't have to cancel it," said Weiss.

"Well I'd hate to miss seeing my eldest child for any length of time," said Willow

"Mistress Winter is coming here?" asked Ruby with a smile.

It had been some time since Weiss and Ruby had seen Winter, even with Winter Living in the City of Atlas, she spent most of her time in the field, her personal barracks room, or the Atlas Military HQ. This was mostly due to the fact that Winter was 'estranged' from the family and borderline disowned. The only reason that she wasn't was Because she was the right hand of the head of the Military and personal friend of Jacques.

Willow took a sip of her wine. "Your father would be rather upset if he missed his chance to play up to the politicians and his business partners. The Uncrowned King of Atlas as one of his many titles. He'd never miss the chance to show off the Diamond of the Schnee Family Weiss. Especially since the Deputy Minister of Atlas's Foreign Affairs as well as General Ironwood will be there along with Winter," said Willow with a smile. A smile that was stressed.

A piece of bacon stopped just shy of Weiss's lips, before she put down her fork. "Excuse me mother, but I've lost my appetite. Meet me in the library when you've eaten Ruby," said Weiss getting up and leaving.

"Wait a moment! Mistress Weiss," said Ruby before she followed after her Mistress.

Ren looked at Willow. "Was that wise Mistress Willow? You know how Mistress Weiss feels about Master Jacques at the best of times," said Ren worrying about Weiss.

"Wise... No, but needed. Now that Weiss is aware that her father and brother are on the way here from the Capital. Especially with a lot of Major players attending out party," said Willow as Willow took a bite of her sausage.

Ren looked at the door where Weiss and Ruby ran out of and hoped that Weiss would be okay.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be out soon along with The Devil Alchemist, Frozen Empire, and If The Devil had a Heart. Until then I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year


	4. Holiday In Argus Part 3

Cat: RWBY

Title: Behind these Castle Walls

Rating: M

Pairing: Currently taking suggestions for pairings

Summary: Weiss Schnee is the Heiress and second child to the Schnee Family of the Renounced Atlas Kingdom. As Long as she could remember she has been a bird in a cage, locked up and used for the benefit of her father. Her only comfort behind these walls of Stone was a Fanuns girl that was bought on her 10th birthday.

And Welcome back to this lovely lovely story. nothing specatualier here and i hope everyone had a Good Christmas, but lets get the lead out and get started here.

My name is Ruby," speech

" _The World of men is no place for the likes of us," thought/ Flashback_

"Menagerie is the Great Breast... and we Are the Fang of said Beast!" Communication

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Holiday In Argus Part 3**

 **Location: Argus**

 **Place: Dust Shop**

 **Time: 1400 (Wednesday 13 Capricorn)**

Most of the markets were shutdown do to the fact that a snow storm was happening. Only a few indoor markets were active as were the Dust stores that were owned by the Schnee Family. The workers were mostly free men and women with the occasional Faunus. Of course they were there at about 1/3 of the working wadge.

A female walked up to the counter of the store holding several pieces of crystallized Dust, powdered dust, round casings, gunpowder, and a bag of dried fish bites . The woman in question was a beauty. She stood at 5'6" with a body that was trim and built for stealth if one knew what to look for, C-cup breasts, with an ass that could be described as a bubble-butt, waist length black hair, yellow eyes, wearing a black ribbon tied in a bow on top of her head, white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves, a long black tailcoat with dark gray lining, a white belt over black skin tight pants that looked like they were panted on her,thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh, on that same hip was a revolver style pistol across her back was a Kodachi with a white wrapped hilt inside a black sheath.

The Dust store manager didn't think much of it. While Vale, Atlas, and The Elf Hierarchy could often be seen with short swords and long-swords, as well as single-shot Rifles. Mistral and Menagerie were known for using things like Jiens, daos, and Katanas. It wasn't uncommon to see wanderers, warriors, and Mercenary's running around with such weapons. (1)

"Alright young miss that will be 386 Lien," said the Faunus worker as he bagged the things up.

"Leave the Fish bites out. Their my favorite snack," said the black haired Beauty.

"No kidding? I know that there are plenty of Cat Faunus who enjoy them a lot," said the Store clerk. An Elk Faunus with a smile.

"No kidding?" said the Beauty popping one into her mouth. "Maybe it's just an acquired taste,"

"Yeah. Maybe i'll get to go back to Menagaire one day," said the Young Elk.

"Why are you here?" asked the Beauty looking at the man.

"I came out into the world to learn things. I thought i'd cut my teeth out in the world of men. Me and a group of my friends came to Argus two years ago. We only ever get a chance to get together twice a week," said the young Elk

The Beauty smiled as she grabbed her right arm. "Is that so," said the Beauty.

"I pay you to clean and stock, not try and chat up girls you damn animal! Get to work before I see about having your Working papers revoked!" yelled the man.

The Elk frowned. "Alright. Oh you might want to use some Fire Dust sticks to heat yourself. It's cold out there ma'am," said the Elk.

The Beauty nodded as she pulled her collar up against the wind. As she clutched her bag to her body she walked out and walked over to her horse. She didn't have enough to afford a more modern vehicle, but it was as good as gold in the snow. Putting her purchases in one of the saddle packs she mounted the horse and snapped the reigns lightly to get him moving. It was barely a 10 minute jot to where she was currently residing since it was a building in the Faunus part of Argus, a place that was stuck between cultures of Mistral and Atlas. A place where no one was allowed to truly live unless you were a Mistralan Noble or From Atlas. The building was a bit run down, but it was still less then 40 years old.

She wasn't here on a tour, She was here on a mission.

Dismounting the horse she walked up to the door and lightly tapped on it, before the sound of a heavy bolt could be heard unlocking. Standing guard at the door were two warriors wearing white sleeveless hard leather Armor with A beasts head with three clw marks going though it on the back, a long sleeve black hooded jacket and black pants. They also have black finger-less gloves, metal foot guards and boots. Both men had Hoko Yari spears.

"Princess Blake," said the Two bowing to her.

"Where is Regent Leader Charlotte?" asked the now named Blake with a glare on her face.

"She is conducting a a meeting with High Leader Khan and the Regional Commanders," said the guard on the left.

"I see," said Blake. "Thank you both and please keep warm. the snow is suppose to pick up again soon and this building gets very cold,"

She walked into the building and went to a door, before tugging on a book and moving it to the side. A door opened as Blake made her way under the building and into a hidden underground bunker that stretched for nearly the length of a football field. This White Fang Bunker was 2-3 years old. Argus was a strange faction in the White Fang since they didn't fall under the Atlas Region or the Mistral Region. They operated in a gray area, that allowed them to do as they please within reason. She walked past several people as some bowed and others nodded to her.

She arrived at the end where a Massive Room was dedicated to communications. Entering the room she saw Regent Charlotte speaking over the 'new Communications system'. It was Atlas's gift to the world. A revolutionary device. Of course it could only be used by Politicians, Military officials, and the like. A home made modal was in the works by the SDC, but it would be at least another year, before it was completed.

Looking in the room Blake could see Charlotte and her friend/bodyguard./adopted son Wilbur kneeling before the the most powerful members of the White Fang.

Charlotte was a beautiful woman, even though she was in her late 40's she was still beautiful, standing at 5'4" with cruves that many younger women would kill to have including firm-c-cup breasts, her four eyes were baby blue and gentle, her hair was black hair in a bob-cut, wearing a Black Victorian off the shoulders dress, shirt for women, black leather pants, and black heeled boots, covering her hands were black claw tipped gloves that helped her use her strings.

Her 'son' Wilbur was a mountain of a Boar Faunus, standing at 6'8" trucks edging from his mouth and a body that was made of thick muscle with a bulge in his stomach due to his gut, tree trunk like arms, his eyes were dark brown and his brown hair was tied in a braid with the sides of his head shaved, he wore the White Fang uniform proper with the only difference being that he had large shoulder guards and forearm protectors, his weapon of choice was a massive War hammer that was as long at 5 feet with the head weighting about 30 pounds easy. (2)

"... pct results Regent Webb," said a voice over the device since all of the Region commanders as well as the High leader's images were in black silhouette.

"Of course High Leader Khan. We've moving ahead with our plans so please don't worry. As we have reported the Schnee's are currently residing in Argus as we speak,"

"Do not mess this up Regent. We have... high Hopes for The Argus Branch of the Fang, even if it is run by an insectiod," said another silhouette.

"Of course Vacuo Regional Commander Taka. But then again one such as yourself shouldn't worry," said Charlotte with a small smile that had ill intent in it.

A growl could be heard coming from Taka. "That is Commander Scar to you REGENT. Otherwise ," said the voice. (3)

"Otherwise what Commander Taka?" asked Blake walking up. "Threatening a comrade goes against Passage 14 of the White Fang's Guidelines,"

"My apologies Princess. I was merely reminding the Regent that she speaks out of turn and out of line for her simple station," said Scar.

"And you have not?" asked Blake. "Though she is a Regent, she still holds Rank and file within the White Fang. An branch of our Military that my father along with High Leader Khan created 10 years ago. Atlas and the other Nations are just now discovering us, because we have allowed ourselves to get sloppy,"

"I believe that is enough Princess Blake," said the one of the last Silhouettes. "She is however correct. Your all acting like children,"

"I agree with the Princess and Mistral Commander," said the final Silhouette.

"Princess Blake. It's good to see you. Was your trip difficult at all?" asked High Leader Khan.

"No ma'am. I arrived a few days ago. Aside from a bandit group thinking they could make some easy Lien. The only thing they got was the end of Faunus steel," said Blake with a smirk.

One of the Silhouettes laughed. "I taught you well Blake,"

"Thank you Commander Adam," said Blake smiling.

High Leader Khan coughed getting everyone's attention. "You all have your assignments. Remember that while Menagerie is a Great breast...,"

"We are the FANGS of the beast," said the others as the communications cut

Charlotte rose from her kneeling position and turned to Blake. "Forgive me for my rudeness princess Blake, but I was in the middle of talks with the High Leader and Regional Commanders," said Charlotte.

Blake smiled. "It's fine Regent Charlotte. I understand that your busy to often to attend to a silly girl that is only a Sergeant and information agent in the White Fang," said Blake.

"Princess Blake forgive me if I sound foolish, but should you really be here, with the Fang? What about the throne?" asked Wilbur.

Blake was still surprised by the fact that Wilbur was such a soft spoken male despite having known him for most of her childhood. despite his size and apparent strength if that massive war hammer was anything to go by. Wilbur was a gentle soul who wouldn't harm a fly. It was actually a shock to her when he enlisted in the Menagaire Defense Army. Even so with the creation of the White Fang and shift from Defensive to Offense in the war on Pirates, Bandits, and Slave Traders, it was a fight worth joining.

"It's fine. So long as Felicia is there, then the Republic of Menagaire have an heir to the Throne," said Blake. (4)

Wilbur bowed. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn Princess," said Wilbur

Blake sighed. "Enough with the Princess stuff Your my friend Wilbur. Besides you outrank me as you are a Captain and Second only to Regent Charlotte. I'm just a simple Sergeant that was assigned here for the foreseeable future," said Blake.

"But you are still a Princess. Ever since I was just a Minister of Agriculture and you a little girl you would go from island to Island to check up on people. I even remember how you got on with Wilbur and my girls," said the Orb-weaver Faunus rubbing her son's shoulder.

Wilbur blushed. "Charlotte!" yelled Wilbur

Blake and Charlotte both laughed at the large male. It was good to be with friends in this type of situations.

"Oh that's right," said Blake before bowing on one knee. "Regent Webb, Captain Wilbur we have a request from a field agent,"

"Oh is that so?" Said Charlotte as she took a seat at her desk and Wilbur stood behind her, in full protective mode. "What does this field agent report to you Sgt?"

"A dust shop that is unkind to Faunus and needs to be burned down. hopefully within the next day cycle," said Blake.

"Oh. Which Agent reported this?" asked Charlotte.

Blake knew what she was getting out. While the White Fang was only a recent thing to the world over the last Decade they had been organizing and preparing. They were only known as a branch within the Menagaire armies, but their true purpose lay outside of the Kingdoms borders. Something they wanted to keep from the world at large. By all intents and purposes the White Fang that existed outside of Menagaire was a 'Rouge' element that had no true affiliation to Menagaire. it was one of the reasons that they had to b careful with their targets and information.

"That would be Agent Elk," said Blake.

"He's been reliable in the past Regent. All his intail has lead to either the death of slavers or something that helps the Argus Faunus Community as a whole," said Wilbur.

Charlotte put a hand on his chin. "Put Temptation on it. He's our best bet for this type of saboutge," said Charlotte

Wilbur nodded, before walking off to find the rat. Once he was out of ear shot Charlotte turned back to Blake.

"So did you manage to get in contact with our informant inside the Schnee manor?" asked the spider Faunus.

"No. The snow is too thick and they haven't made any runs into the city," said Blake.

"I see. We still don't have a date for the party and without it we can't really carry out our objective," said Charlotte.

"Let me worry about the information for now Regent," said Blake.

"Very well, but keep sword ready Blake. When we move I want you to take The Schnee Heiress head yourself," said Charlotte.

"Yes ma'anm," said Blake as she got up and left.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So I decided that one of the other sides of this story needed to be seen. So if I didn't make it clear before the technological level in this is mixed up. Horses, ships, cars, and air ships do exist, but things like cars and airships are for the rich, nobles, and such like that. Same with the Transcontinital communications. They exist, but are not for public use or rather not for personal use.

White Fang Rankings in this story

High Leader

Regional Commander/ Division Leaders

Regent

Captain

Lieutenant

Sergeant

Grunt

Field Agent

A/N

1: It seems to me that those of Mistral and Menagarie Favor eastern weapons. This maybe an 'No shit sherlock thing', but without really knowing anything about Vacuon culture I can't in good faith say what they do or don't like. For all I know they use more Norse based weaponry.

2: Wilbur and Charlotte are from Charlotte's web, which I do not own. Also I know that Charlotte was Wilbur's friend and not 'mom', but I wanted to play around with their lore a bit

3: Scar from Lion King which I do not own and yes that is his original name, not one I made up.

4: Yes Blake has a sister, but who she is I won't say until I get to her.


End file.
